Push to Talk (PTT) refers to a technology provided by cell phone network providers and cell phone manufacturers. In use, a person wishing to place a PTT call presses a single button and is connected with their intended recipient or group of recipients. Conversation between the initiator of the PTT call and the recipient(s) is akin to what is commonly referred to as “walkie-talkie”. In such conversations, only one person may speak at a time, once that person is finished speaking, another may take their turn. PTT is typically used for brief communications, but it can be effective in many situations and has become quite popular among many cell phone users. A parallel in Internet communication would be instant messaging. As with instant messaging, PTT is not efficient for lengthy or complex conversations, but does provide for rapid contact. Just like a walkie-talkie.
Upon receiving a request for a PTT conversation, the recipient must answer the telephone to receive the PTT conversation. Should a recipient of a PTT request be watching television when the request is received, the recipient may desire to have their television viewing automatically paused while accepting the request, or to simply ignore the request. The present invention provides both of these options to the recipient.